Naomi Uchiha
by Tazmanian Devil Sakura
Summary: Naomi is on team 7 & her team mates have way different personalities than people thought. As she trains to become a better kunoichi she learns the meaning of falling in love. She also takes a stand against her clan elders. Rated for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**Naomi: **Hi everyone! Decided that I wanted to do a fanfiction of Naruto with an OC of mine, which is actually my anime persona. Her name is Naomi, as you all can tell when you read this story. She has black hair and blue eyes. I am currently looking for a picture on google or photobucket that would fit her description. Until then, try and imagine her look.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto whatsoever, if I did, well…let's just say that the anime world would be in grave danger.

* * *

It was one in the morning and the third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, was receiving a headache. In his office was Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha. In Fugaku's arms was a small bundle, a bundle that was an infant no older than two months old. Fugaku had a sad look in his eyes, but his face remained impassive. Mikoto, however, looked as if she was going to burst into tears and start wailing at the top of her lungs. Despite how Mikoto acted, she knew well enough that once she married into the Uchiha clan she would need to stop being so emotional.

"And may I ask why you are asking me to find your daughter a good home?" the Hokage asked.

"Because, a fifth attempt to kidnapping her was made this week. For some reason, the attackers wish to bring her to Orochimaru. I can not allow her to be harmed by anyone, epsecially that man," Fugaku said.

"Please do us this favor Hokage-sama," Mikoto said. "I want my little girl to be in safe hands. Also, my husband and I don't want her to be affected by the elders of the clan. They say that they plan to make her into the most undefeatable Kunoichi that the Uchiha clan has ever had."

"I see," Hiruzen said. Leaning back in his chair he continued, "I will do this favor for you, and only this one. I will place her in the care of one of my most trusted Jounins. If you want, you may choose which one."

"Kurenai Yuuhi," said Mikoto. "She has been my friend ever since she was a little girl. And she just adores my little Naomi-chan. Besides, she has already protected my daughter twice from the attempts of kidnapping."

"I see. I will summon Kurenai-san at six. You may come back here then. I will send Kakashi to watch over your children for the rest of the night. See you in five hours."

* * *

It was six in the morning when Kurenai woke to someone pounding on her door. Yawning and rubbing the sleep out of her crimson colored eyes, she tiredly went to her front door and opened it.

"Yes?" Outside her door was Kakashi.

"You are wanted in the Hokage's office at this moment. Change first," then the silver haired ANBU disappeared in a poof of smoke. Kurenai shut the door and walked back to her room. Changing into her usual attire, she made the hand seals for a transportation jutsu and appeared in the Hokage's office. When she arrived she noticed her older friend, Mikoto Uchiha, and her husband in the office. Naomi Uchiha, their two month old baby girl was asleep in Fugaku's arms.

"Hokage-sama," greeted the crimson eyed Chunin almost Jounin.

"Kurenai-san. You are aware of the attempts of kidnapping towards the Uchiha's only daughter, correct?" the Hokage said.

"Hai."

"Good. They have asked that you take care of their daughter until she is twelve years old. They wish for her to be in a safer place where Orochimaru won't think to look. They will come by and visit once in a while that way their daughter won't grow up thinkning that her family abandoned her. She will be told the truth if she asks for it, no lying necessary."

"Hai."

"Arigato Kurenai-chan," smiled Mikoto sadly. "Fugaku and I will come by sometime next week to visit and get some things straightened out."

Fugaku went over to the young woman and handed her his daughter. He was quite attached to the infant and was reluctant about this whole thing. But it needed to be done. He didn't want his baby girl to get hurt, as he wouldn't want his precious sons to get hurt either, but they were older and being trained to become perfect Uchiha shinobi. Thanks to the clan elders. Despite what others thought, Fugaku Uchiha was absolutely against the training the elders forced upon his sons. However, it was either that or something else which he denied immediately.

"Thank you Yuuhi-san. Please keep my daughter safe."

"I will Uchiha-san. Hokage-sama, Uchiha-san, Mitkoto-chan, I will take my leave now. I will see you two next week, then," and Kurenai transported out of the Hokage's office.

* * *

Over the years, Naomi grew into a very smart child. She began to speak at age two, walk at age two and a half, and started to train at the age of four. Her accuracy in her hits and attacks were dead on with all of her targets. Her skills with weapons were absolutely amazing. But that was when she was seven and was allowed to work with the real kunais, shurikens, and other weapons that Kurenai and her parents allowed her to use.

At the age of five and three quarters, she figured out why she was sent to live with Kurenai. Her parents and the crimson eyed woman were surprised when one morning when the Uchihas were visiting she spoke up and told them her what she had come up with. At least the three adults didn't have to come up with any excuse to put it off or face an awkward situation.

Now, at the age of twelve, Mikoto and Fugaku decided that Naomi could keep on living with Kurenai. They had decided that the Uchiha compound was not the best place for their little girl to live in, especially when she was going to be there for the first time in twelve years. Besides, when they took her on a tour when nobody was around, Naomi expressed her feelings to her parents saying that she felt intimidated by the aura given off by the whole Uchiha compound.

Another thing that they decided on was to let Naomi tell her existance to her unsuspecting brothers. And when they learned that they had a younger sister, they did something os un-Uchiha like and un-man like. They fainted and did not wake for two hours. They soon got over the initial shock and began to get to know each other. Although, they did not say much, but what did you expect from the Uchihas?

It was now the time of graduation for Sasuke, Naomi, and their classmates. They were to get assigned onto teams with two other people and assigned a Jounin instructor. Kurenai said she knew who were in what teams and who were with what senseis, but no matter how hard Naomi tried, the crimson eyed woman would not budge. And when she did, it was to get coffee and something else to drink for Naomi.

* * *

Inside the classroom, the students were chatting excitedly. Fangirls were surrounding Sasuke's desk and boys were glaring at the Uchiha who ignored them. No one else knew that Naomi and Sasuke were related. So everytime the two were seen together, the fangrils would go beserk and the boys would sigh and mumble about how the Uchiha had stolen the heart of yet another girl. To the two siblings, it was a funny joke that was waiting to be told.

This morning, unlike the others that were spent in the classroom, was very interesting. Naruto, a blonde haired boy who Naomi found out that had the nine tailed demon fox Kyuubi sealed inside him, got annoyed that Sakura, his crush, was fawning over the onyx eyed male. Getting ontop of the desk and kneeling in front of Sasuke, Naruto began questioning him about why girls would like him and whatnot. But then, a boy in front of Naruto bumped into him causing the blonde and Naomi's brother to lip lock, thus causing the fangirls to screech loudly and angrily. But before they could beat up the poor boy, Iruka had walked in and told them to sit down. Sakura was quicker than the other fangirls and sat in the empty seat next to Sasuke.

This caused the rest of the fangirls to yell at her for sitting next to their Sasuke-kun or Sasuke-sama. Naomi took the seat in front of Sasuke next to the boy that bumped into Naruto earlier. And said boy had taken the seat next to his precious and lovely Sakura-chan. After Iruka had finished telling them their senseis and teams, he dismissed them to lunch. Since there was an odd number of students in his class, and Naomi was that odd one out, she was placed onto team seven along with Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura.

"Hey Naomi-san," Sakura asked, stopping the rest of team seven so that they could hear. "Why doesn't Iruka sensei call out your last name? You do have one, don't you?"

"Hai, but I feel that no one needs to concern themselves with my last name, therefore I don't need to tell them."

"Oh."

Sakura and Naruto were the only ones thinking how hard it would be with having two serious talking people on their team, they just hope that whoever this Kakashi person was, the two hoped that he was more social than Sasuke and Naomi, although Sakura doesn't mind about Sasuke.


	2. Chapter 2

**Naomi: **Thank you to beka-azami for reviewing. And just before I looked at your review I had found a picture that went well with the way I wanted Naomi to look, it is on my profile if anyone wanted to see it, just picture her without the ears, even though they are uber adorable. Thanks and here's the next chappie :)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto whatsoever, if I did, well…let's just say that the anime world would be in grave danger and I would be married to Shino Aburame and become Naomi Aburame :)

* * *

Team sevem were on the roof of the academy building and in front of them was their sensei, Kakashi Hatake, reading his orange covered porn book. After finishing the page he was currently on, he closed it and placed it back into his vest pocket where he always kept it. He analyzed the four newly graduated gennins and sighed. He didn't mind if he had to teach a team of three, but four? He wondered if he could survive with a bunch of brats, especially since one was an Uchiha, another was a prankster, the other a fangirl, and the last? He couldn't place her in a category yet.

"Alright, as you have been told, I am Kakashi Hatake and I will be your sensei. First things first, why don't we introduce ourselves to each other?" All he got was the silence. "Alright, I will go first to show you how it's done." he sighed, kids weren't really his thing. "My name is Kakashi Hatake, my likes and dislikes are none of your concern, as well as my hobbies and future goals. Ok, how about blondie goes first, ne?"

"All we learned was your name," spoke Naomi. "How useless that would be, especially when you go onto missions and tell the just your name."

"Not unless you are in the Bingo books," Kakashi answered.

"Then, if the enemy or anyone else gets afraid of you when you tell them your name makes them pathetic. A name is just a name, its what you do to them that counts. By the way, I'm gonna take a guess and label you as a perverted, needs to get laid, kind of guy."

"Alrighty then, blondie go now."

"First off!" Naruto started out loudly. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki! I like ramen, Sakura-chan, and Iruka sensei! My dislikes are people who think that I'm an idiotic, no brain, prankster who only wants attention. I also dislike bullies, those who judge others, and those who lie to get their way. My hobbies are training, eating and comparing ramen, and pranking people. My goals are to become the Hokage and be looked up to and respected by many."

Everyone stared at Naruto after he finished. His dislikes, well the first one he said, caught their attention, as well as the last part of his goal. Naruto had successfully made the whole group stare at him as if he were something that no one had ever seen before. He shifted uncomfortably and was about to tell them to stop staring at him when Naomi spoke up again.

"I support you in your goals Naruto-san, however, why keep up the idiot act if you are smarter than that? Wouldn't you rather tell those who have disrespected you off in an intelligent way?"

"Yeah, but Iruka sensei told me I had to be polite and not go off on them, no matter what. Although, when he thought I wasn't looking and was too busy eating my ramen, I would see that he would tell the person that would give me a cold look to come outside with him for a bit and beat some sense into them. But he had contradicted himself in doing that."

"Impressive. By the way, how do you compare ramen?" Naomi was genuinely curious, how do you compare ramen besides eating it and smelling its goodness?

"Oh, I compare ramen by checking the contents in them. Sometimes they give you more noodles, sometimes they don't. One time I had shrimp ramen and I found a big piece of chicken floating in it. But it tasted weird so I didn't finish it. Seafood and farm animals don't mix well."

"I agree. I once dared to eat sushi and pork together. It tasted alright at first, it was the after taste that struck me hard when I was done. Keep seafood with seafood and whatever else in its own category."

"Ahem! Alrighty then, pinkie you go next," Kakashi interrupted the two conversing pre-teens. He would need to go and see the Hokage after this to talk to him about Naruto's intellectuality.

"Don't ever call me pinkie again if you know what's good for you," Sakura said in a murderous tone. "My name is Sakura Haruno, I like reading, drawing, and hanging out with friends. I dislike those who think I am a fangirl, who pick on me because of my forehead and weird hair color, and those who are very judgemental. My hobbies are hanging out with my mom, but I can only do that when she is home. My goal is to be just like my mom and adopted sister, to find my father, and to be the best kunoichi and to protect this village. And before you go on asking, no, I do not like Sasuke-kun like that. I used to but it was just a school girl crush, I was only acting in order not to cause suspicion And no, I will not tell you who my mother is."

Kakshi made another mental not to talk with the Hokage not only about Naruto's intellectuality, but Sakura's parents and the reason for her to act like a fangirl. "Emo boy is next."

"Hn. Sasuke Uchiha, likes tomatoes and training, dislikes fangirls, clan elders, and other things. Hobbies…goals are to become the best shinobi and to get into ANBU and become a captain."

"Interesting, next is you," Kakashi turned to Naomi who was looking boredly at the passing clouds.

"Naomi, likes…too lazy to think of any, dislikes, same as likes. Hobbies are to collect rare weapons and create my own jutsus that not even the Sharingan could copy. Goal or goals, whichever, become a dependable kunoichi of my village and to become head of the interrogation and torture unit."

Kakashi mentally sweatdropped. The Hoakge must have purposefully given him one of the most odd teams that ever was. He quickly gave them the speel about how only a few teams would pass out of those that have graduated. He also told them to meet him at training ground three and make sure to not eat anything and get ready for a test tomorrow. Disappeareing in a poof of smoke he went to the Hokage's office.

* * *

**With the Hokage**

As the Hokage looked into his crystal ball he chuckled, the four he had assigned to Kakashi's team were unique in their own ways, though the Uchiha kid didn't show it but hinted at it instead. He knew of their real personalities and how they would only put up in act to appease those who knew them to think of them like that. He blew a puff of smoke as he sat back in his chair. All he had to do now was wait for Kakashi to poof into his office in a few minutes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Naomi: **Thank you to beka-azami for reviewing. Thanks and here's the next chappie :)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto whatsoever, if I did, well…let's just say that the anime world would be in grave danger and I would be married to Shino Aburame and become Naomi Aburame :)

* * *

Naomi and Sasuke left quicker than the others would have expected them to. Today, there was an Uchiha clan meeting and Naomi wanted to say hi to Itachi since she hadn't seen him for two weeks, due to him having to go on missions, clan meetings, and training. Her parents visited earlier today so she just went to see her onii-san.

"Pst, Itachi onii-san, you here?" Naomi whispered from behind a tree in the training field Itachi usually trained in.

"Hn," answered the older Uchiha who was standing right behind her. "You do know that there is a clan meeting today, right?"

"Of course, but I wanted to see you. When are we gonna tell Shisui?" Naomi asked. Ever since she saw and heard her older cousin in the market a few months prior, she wanted to be formally introduced to him. See told her parents and brothers that he interested her since he was unlike most Uchiha males.

Itachi sighed. Shisui would be attending the meeting that night, but how would he get his cousin alone if he was always being pulled over by one of the Uchiha males to get lectured on his personality and how un-Uchiha like it was and how he should focus more on training to honor the clan. He guess would need to be faster than anybody else today.

"I will talk to him after the meeting. You should go now, someone is coming."

"Ok, bye nii-san."

Naomi quickly hugged her brother and disappeared into the shadows. The person that was coming towards the area Itachi was currently standing in was none other than the person that he and his little imouto were talking about briefly. Shisui had a serious look on his face and Itachi saw the conflicting emotions in his eyes. One sigh told him that it wasn't good news, and he really had a bad feeling about it.

Naomi had traveled through the shadows straight to Kurenai's house which said woman was not home yet. She was probably still talking with her team. Naomi walked into the house, shutting and locking the door behind her. Walking up the stairs into her room she kicked off her black ninja sandals and fell backwards onto her bed. She picked up a stuffed bob cat, her favorite animal and feline. She asked her parents and Kurenai if she could have one as a pet and they always told her no.

Sighing, Naomi looked out of her window to see the sun beginning to set. Tomorrow was going to be a long day, whether she wanted it to be or not. Getting off her bed she picked up her pajamas and headed into her own personal bathroom that was right across the hall from her room. Shutting the door she placed her change of clothes onto the toilet seat which she set down. Opening the door to where she kept her towels, extra toothpaste, toothbrushes, and other toiletries, including her female necessities, she placed the black colored towel onto the stool near her bath slash shower.

Turning on the shower she set it to a very warm temperature, not too hot, but not warm either. She stripped out of her clothes and dumped them into her hamper and took out the hair tie that held her long single braid together. Shaking her head to free her hair from the braids, she stepped into the shower and sighed contentedly at the warmth of the water cascading down her body and hair. She just absolutely adored warm showers and bathes.

After she finished her shower, Naomi blow dried her hair then quickly changed into her pajamas. Sh hung the towel onto one of the towel racks and brushed her teeth. Turning off the light and exiting her bathroom, she made her way across the hall. She turned off her room light, closed her door, crawled underneath her warm blankets, cuddled with her stuffed bob cat, and promptly fell asleep. Mentally turning on her mental alarm clock. Tomorrow would be interesting and hopefully her team would pass. She would make sure of it.

* * *

**Naomi:** This was just a small chapter, nothing too important in it I guess. I don't really know how Shisui acts so I'm just gonna wing it. Just to let everyone know, the characters personalities will either be slightly different to majorly different to something inbetween the two. Right now I want to take a quick poll and it won't effect the way the story would go. I was just curious.

**Question 1:** Should Naomi have the ears from the picture on my profile or not?

**Question 2:** Should Naomi have a spirit or demon of sorts sealed inside her? If so, what kind, demon or spirit?

**Question 3:** Do you think Shino Aburame is hot? (This one is just really for my own thing. Frankly, I'm in love with the dude and he is a freakin' anime character. Goes to show the life I have XD)


End file.
